1. Field
The following description relates to a capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
While an aluminum electrolytic capacitor is generally used in various fields due to a large charge capacity relative to size, it has low stability at higher temperatures and higher pressures. Recently, to compensate for the disadvantages described above, a solid aluminum capacitor having an enhanced stability to temperature and pressure is generally used.
The solid aluminum capacitor includes a porous dielectric layer in which aluminum is anodized. The dielectric layer may be formed by a hydrating process, an anodizing process, and a thermal treatment. However, in an actual manufacturing process, while the thickness of the dielectric layer on a side wall of the porous structure may be increased, the thickness of the dielectric layer on a bottom surface connected with the side walls to form a pore, however, is not substantially increased but maintained at a relatively small thickness, even if a reaction time has been increased, and thus it is difficult to form a thick dielectric layer. Accordingly, a solid aluminum capacitor has a low operating voltage.
In addition, since the dielectric layer is formed of ceramic alumina and is brittle, the dielectric layer is easily broken and difficult to be handled, and generally requires both pre-processing and post-processing for the anodizing process, and thus a processing cost is high.